Wishes Come True
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Yami Marik meets Kristy, a hip, friendly, pretty girl. Marik is annoyed with her, because she's upstaging him with the hip knowledge. Ishizu is happy that Yami Marik found a friend. Odion, well, he's indifferent. Will Kristy and Yami Marik fall in love?
1. Yami Marik Meets Kristy

Wishes Come True 

Chapter 1: Yami Marik Meets Kristy

Yami Marik was getting very, very bored. With Marik at school all day, Ishizu at the museum, and Odion upstairs reading, there was nothing for him to do. So, he decided to just go off and take a walk.

He sat down on a bench in the park, still bored out of his mind. "Hey," came a voice beside him. He jumped and looked over.

"Oh, hi," he said to the dark-haired, green-eyed girl sitting beside him. "I was just resting. My name's Yami Marik-- what's yours?"

"I'm Kristy," she answered. "It's short for Kristina. You can call me Kristy or Kris; I like both."

"Oh." He looked at a cherry blossom tree. "So, why are you out here?"

Kristy tugged on the sleeves of her green sweater. "Just looking at this stuff," she said, sighing. "I like looking at the fall foliage."

"You use big words."

Kristy laughed. "Well, I'm in eleventh grade. I _should_ know a lot of big words."

"Oh."

"Mmm..." Kristy squirmed, uncomfortable. She stood up. "It was nice meeting you, Yami Marik. I should be going now, though. See you later!"

"Wait!" he called. Kristy looked back. "Would you like to spend the night at my house?"

Kristy shivered in the cold air. "Sure. How far is it?"

"Not too far. Just follow me. We can have a little party, with my hikari, his sister and brother-- and I think my hikari, Marik, is inviting over a few friends, too."

Kristy smiled. "That sounds cool. Well, let's go."

"Yeah, let's go." Yami Marik looked back as they walked to his house. "Say, Kristy, do you play Duel Monsters?"


	2. Kristy Kicks Yami Marik's Butt

Chapter 2: Kristy Kicks Yami Marik's Butt

When they got to the house, Yami Marik let Kristy sit down and explained the situation to Marik, Ishizu, and Odion in the kitchen.

"Oh, Yami Marik, this is wonderful!" Ishizu wrapped Yami Marik in a tight hug. "You've got a friend!"

"Uh, yeah." Yami Marik gently pushed Ishizu away. "I told her she could stay the night. Can she? I think she kind of likes me a little... she acted all shy around me."

Ishizu smiled. "Of course she can!" She walked into the living room. The others followed her, but Yami Marik jumped in front so that Ishizu wouldn't embarrass him in front of Kristy. "Oh, Kristina!" Ishizu called.

Kristy looked up. She'd been reading _Ella Enchanted_. "First of all, call me Kristy." She smiled. "Second of all, yeah?"

"You may stay overnight here."

"Cool." Kristy smiled at Yami Marik, then blushed. "Can Yami Marik and I play Duel Monsters?"

"But of course." Ishizu set up the mat and shuffled their decks. "And... begin the duel!"

As it turned out, Kristy beat him. They each had 500 Life Points left, and Yami Marik had out a 1000-attack-point monster. But Kristy, just in time, played Hinotama, and got rid of Yami Marik's remaining Life Points. "Woo hoo!" she cheered. "I'd tell you good job, but... it wasn't!"

"Congratulations, Kristy," Marik said, shaking her hand. He smiled mischieviously. "You know what the grand prize is for that?"

"What is it?"

Uh-oh. Yami Marik knew that look on his hikari's face, and it wasn't good. "A _kiss_ from the loser."

Kristy laughed. "Cool! Yami Marik, pucker up, now." She grinned. "I've got on Hershey's Kiss Lip Gloss. You want a taste?"

Yami Marik glared at his light. "Sure," he said to her. "Marik knows my weakness for chocolate."

Kristy leaned in to him, and they kissed each other. "Mmmm," Yami Marik said, wiping his lips. "Where did you buy that?"

"Why, you gonna dress up like me?"

"No, I'd like to lick the lip gloss from the container till I can taste it on your lips again."

Kristy laughed again. "Ooh, a Romeo, huh? Well, just consider me Juliet Capulet."

Yami Marik kneeled down and took her hand. He kissed it. "Ah, yes, Juliet... shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

"No, you shall not," Kristy replied, yanking her hand away. She scowled. "And if you do, I'll be starting to introduce your butt to my boot!" She grinned. "Oh, wait, I already did that in the duel! Well, then, I'll have to think of something else."

Yami Marik sat down on the floor. He took out his GameBoy and inserted a cartridge. He started pressing buttons and his eyes darted around the screen.

"What are you doing?" Kristy asked him.

"Practicing Duel Monsters so I can kick _your_ butt next time."

"And?"

"I suck."

"Eggs?"

"No, I suck at this game-- even if it's a video game."

Kristy smiled. She sat down. "Well, let's play some other games."

"Like what?"

"Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, and one I came up with... _Risk It All_."

Yami Marik gulped. He knew what the first two were, but what did Kristy come up with for Risk It All? Ooh, this was gonna be a long night.


End file.
